A second chance
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Set pre series but companion to current multi-chapter Rough Justice. Natalie and Ronnie have known each other for years. Did Natalie really risk everything for Ronnie to get his second chance?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to Law and Order UK. Kudos, Itv1 and Dick Wolfe own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

Enough

Ronnie glared at the half empty bottle of scotch. He felt like Hell itself. His second divorce had just been finalised. His partner had quit the force and he was on his last final official warning. Closing his eyes he fought the nausea that built up in his stomach.

"Bloody Hell!" He looked up to see the petite brunette in front of him. "Don't look at me like that, you're lucky it's me and not one of your girls finding you like this!"

Ronnie nodded. His friend was right. He was in no state for a two year old or an right year old to see.

"Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Nat, ow did you get in ere?" He reached for the bottle. A look from Natalie stopped him in his tracks.

"Key under the plant pot. For a copper you've got some shit security around here. Really? Key under the daisies."

"Won't be a copper much longer."

He reached for the bottle, just as she snatched it from his grasp, sending it hurtling across the kitchen. It smashed on contact with the wall as Ronnie flinched.

"Bloody Hell!"

"You won't be alive much longer if you keep pouring that muck down your neck!"

"Who cares?"

"Sarah, Lucy. Me." Natalie glared at him. "Your daughters need a decent dad, not like one you ad. I need my mate. Ok?"

"You?"

"You ain't the only one with two kids and a divorce! Grow up!"

"Nat, I didn't know."

"Well, yours the only one who didn't. Talk of the station, my old man shagging the secretary while I was doing my DI exams." The bitterness filtered through her voice as she dug in her handbag. Leaflets flopped on the table.

"What's this?"

"Alcoholics Anonymous, drink aware. A second chance."

"I."

"If you say you aren't an alky, that you can control it then I'll walk out that door and you will be alone. No job, no friends."

"I can't. I can't lose anything else."

"I've got a post, central London new unit."

"Great."

"I get to pick my team." Natalie glared at him. "The Guv will approve you on two conditions."

"What?"

"Drop a rank to DS. Get sober. Sharpish."

"Yes Ma'am." Ronnie held her gaze. "You're putting your neck on the line over this? For me?"

"Tables were turned you'd do the same. Don't make me regret it. A second chance."

"Yeah."

"Get clean, stay in work, be a dad." Natalie watched as he ran a hand over his face. "If you can put up with me as your Guv. I need someone I can trust."

"When do I start?"

"First AA meeting is at 7. Get showered. I'll clean the glass up and give you a lift." Ronnie smiled as she spoke.

"Serious?"

"Deadly. You let me down, Ron."

"I won't." He tugged on his tie. "Be careful with the glass." He bounded out the kitchen suddenly feeling less hopeless. He had a way back.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

Work

Natalie stared at the rain as it battered her car's windscreen. The weather was depressing enough without the radio delivering any more news. Smiling slightly she watched as Ronnie stepped into the street.

"Guv." He smiled as he reached the car. "You didn't av to wait." She reached over to open the door for him.

"Get in."

"Thanks."

"You ok?"

"They're nice enough in there." He nodded to the community centre. "Reckon I should see the GP, get some meds to help me not have the withdrawal."

Natalie nodded. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing but she'd known Ronnie since their days in Hendon. When he was determined there was very little to be done to dissuade him. Ronnie closed his eyes as Natalie pulled the small car out into the main London traffic.

"You ok?"

"Who else is in this unit of yours?"

"Nothing is finalised yet." Natalie stared ahead. "I've got a budget for five staff, all DC level an above. Got to meet with George Castle at the CPS."

"Why?"

"At least two crown prosecutors will be assigned to our cases. It's only the serious stuff we'll be dealing with."

"K."

"You know one. James Steel."

"What? Him? For the prosecution? Since when?"

"Since he swapped sides six months ago." Ronnie shook his head in disbelief. "Him an a girl called Alesha Phillips to start with. They've got they're act together before us."

"Bloody Hell."

"What?"

"You're serious about this? It wasn't just to get me to that meeting!"

"Do you want the job or not?" Natalie snapped as she turned the car into the street where Ronnie lived.

"I'm a drunk. I always will be. If I get sober for twenty years I'll still be a drunk. I can't promise I'll beat this. I want the job, course I bloody do! But I don't want to let you down."

"Ok." Natalie looked him in the eye as she let the car idle at traffic lights. "All I'm asking is you try. You turn up sober tomorrow morning and we go from there. Take whatever the doc gives you and stay sober for one day to start with." Ronnie nodded smiling. "An hour at a time to start with, if needs be. You're a bloody good copper. Prove it." She squeezed his hand as the lights changed to green. Somewhere in the background a car horn blared as she swore before driving home.

Ronnie sighed, maybe he could do it. Maybe he could prove Natalie was right to trust him. He prayed to a God he wasn't sure he believed in that he wouldn't let her down.

Xxxx

A/n that's all folks. Please review


End file.
